Politics of the Heart
by Kirawr
Summary: The members of the Republic City council are being allocated body guards to keep them safe during an important political movement, but when Sokka is assigned a particular woman that he hasn't spoken to for years, what shenanigans will ensue? And what happened all those years ago?
1. Chapter 1

Sokka was sick of his job. He was a warrior at heart. That is what he excelled at. Politics was never exactly his forte, but now it was his life. He took a deep breath, leaving his office for the board room. Everybody was waiting on the final member of the council. Today they would bring out the Bill of Unity; it was a document that would give citizens of Republic City a brand new nationality, people born there would no longer fit into the Earth Nationality but one that breaks the mould of the world's divisive nature. A Unitarian, undefined by race or nation.

The problem on his mind was the Earth Nation protesters. For whatever reason, there were many people who took offence at this Act. Sokka presumed it must be Earth Nation supremacists, annoyed that they were losing not only land, but civilians- people born there would no longer be Earth Nation, putting a dent in their numbers.

He felt a headache coming on as he reached the board room, but he smiled at the others, shutting the door and taking a seat.

"Sokka. Welcome." the water representative smiled.

"Hey guys, have you had any developments?"

The fire nation member's brows knitted together, "There was an attack on Geun, she was on her way home from the market when rebels tried to kill her! All over this stupid bill."

Sokka inhaled sharply, the woman was absent, something he was ashamed to realise he hadn't noticed. "Is she alright?"

Yahne nodded, "She made it out without too much harm- the same can't be said for the rebels."

"Urgh. I'm so sick of this bill. What's the big deal?" Sokka threw his hands in the air.

It was silent for a moment, before Zhan looked up at him. "People don't want to treat Fire Nation civilians as equals." their fire representative spoke quietly, but with conviction and a soft tone of disquiet. "They may hide it under "concern" for their safety, or even ours, but the reality is that they still want to punish them for something their government did. Restricting them where ever they go- hotels suddenly don't have a room spare, a job opening is suddenly filled, a tenancy is no longer available. It happens everywhere, my son failed a paper at his old school that I helped him with- and I used to lecture the subject at universities!

People not having their Nation stamped all over their identity would make that sort of segregation a lot harder, and that's what people are against."

Sokka was struck silent. Zhan was right. He could see that attitude where ever he went, it was almost tangible in the air, though never discussed or brought up. Many people still held very distorted views on their fellow man, purely based on where they were born.

Their meeting went on as usual, going through various movements, and discussing how various new laws were being upheld. As it came to a close, Yahne stood up, addressing the table. "We are being assigned body guards for the duration of the next section of the Unity Bill. I think we can all agree that it is essential to the success of the city, and our safety is paramount to making it happen. We cannot afford any incidents."

"That's ridiculous, I don't need protection." Zhan snorted, indignantly.

Sokka agreed- being followed everywhere by a bulking, sweaty, grumpy man didn't exactly slot into his idea of fun. "Neither do I, Yan. I'm a warrior, remember?"

The middle aged lady sighed, blowing a few strands of hair from her face. "This is bigger than your pride, gentlemen. We have the city's well being to take care of, and I won't have it jeopardized because you two needed to prove your testosterone levels to each other."

"But that's just it. It isn't just us we have to prove ourselves to- how can we look like a strong leading force if we're cowering behind body guards twenty-four/seven?" Sokka exclaimed.

"I've thought about that. Zhan," She gestured to the door, "this is Dekan." A man walked in, he was about the same age as Zhan, with a friendly smile but a fragile look about him. "He is your 'oldest friend', from the fire nation. Dekan has mastered the art of throwing-knives, as well as several forms of martial combat. He will never carry a visible weapon, nor will he show any sign of being a bender. Nobody will know his true identity." Unable to argue further, Zhan stormed out silently. Dekan followed, he paused with a weary glance at us, though he composed himself into that casual attitude again before leaving with his reluctant assignment.

Their air acolyte was assigned a man dressed as a nomad, she took his help without complaint, and smiled at him and Yahne serenely before leaving. Sokka then noticed an attractive man in a suit walk toward his own charge. Yahne looked a little flustered, and Sokka sighed internally, thinking that her choice in guard contained alternative motives than protection.

"Go on, then, what about me?" Sokka sighed, "I don't see who you could choose that could protect a warrior better than himself, though." He didn't like to sound arrogant, but the guy he'd been assigned would have to be pretty damn impressive before he let him take lead in an attack.

"Your guardian is the best of the best. They'll be arriving tomorrow, it was hard to get in touch, but they've accepted the job and have to travel pretty far from the west to get here."

"Okay. But I don't know how convincing they'll be as a "friend", I don't have friends, people would be suspicious to see me with someone who wasn't the Avatar or my sister." Sokka let out a humourless laugh.

Sokka woke to find a letter, hand delivered in his post box. It wrote that his guard would find him at the cocktail party tonight. He groaned, he'd forgotten about the party. It was an implement of schmoozing up rich benefactors and talking to important political figures. It would also no doubt be a public opportunity to explain away the 'reunion' of him an his old 'friend.'

That night he was dressed to the nines in a dark blue dress coat, complete with seal fur linings and polished leather shoes. He felt a little uncomfortable, but even he had to admit that he looked the part.

People were everywhere at the party, the mansion was huge, and had at least four large halls. Sokka worried that he might not be able to find his guard. He had other guests regularly come over and talk to him, but never did they mention anything about protection.

Something that started to come up later on in the night did strike him odd, though. These parties were formal events, usually consisting of stuffy politicians and morose rich citizens, but a few of the younger men began to mention the girl who had come to the party. Apparently she was stunning, witty, and a great dancer, not to mention the fact that she was from old money. She smiled at one of them and they told Sokka that his legs could have given away right there. Soon she was the topic on everyone's lips, though he never got an actual description other than overall awe. Sokka eventually gave up waiting for his guard and decided he wished to see her for himself.

He broke away from the room he was in, heading in the direction of the music hall, where he could hear a tsungi horn, pipa and erhus being played. When he arrived, there were a lot of people in the dance room, but the one that caught his eye was in the middle, people had made space for her and her current dance partner- Yahne's body guard; pretty boy. He hardly noticed him, though, because the woman he was with drew his eyes like a moth to a flame- she was captivating. She was turned away, but her long silky dark hair flowed down her back, swishing to the music, he occasionally caught a glimpse of a delicate, but defined face as she spun and swirled when the music demanded it. The woman wore a light green chiffon cocktail dress, hugging her form and accenting her perfect hour glass figure. She moved in quick, fluid movements, always perfectly in synch to the music. It was hypnotising.

Sokka thought about the fact that the women at these events always wore strange heeled contraptions for shoes, and wondered how the young lady could possibly move so well in the ridiculous things. As he moved closer through the crowd of people, he realised that she wasn't wearing heels. In fact, she wasn't wearing any shoes at all.

Her feet were twisting and twirling to the music- occasionally moving so she stood only on the tips of her toes, he'd seen ballerinas with less grace. Her feet were memorising in their own right, but they struck a cord inside him. Could it be?

The man she danced with finished the song with a flare, dipping her and attempting to plant a kiss on her lips that she diverted to a cheek. He bowed to her and left. She turned to the crowd, still smiling, flushed from the dance, and for the first time he got a good look at her front.

The young lady's dress had a sweetheart neckline, two chiffon straps running over her exposed shoulders, her skin over her collarbone looking soft and tanned. Her face was beautiful, with full lips and thick, dark eyelashes to compliment her small face and cute nose. She wore one piece of jewellery, a dark arm link made of a familiar material.

Her misted eyes twinkled as Sokka almost lost the strength in his own legs.

"Toph."


	2. Bandit Flower

She must have heard his soft murmur, because the woman swung her head toward him, tapping her toes against the ground curiously, and he watched a look of recognition cross her features, but it held no surprise, she sent an almost imperceptible nod his way.

People around them paused what they were doing, watching their interaction curiously. If anybody knew who they both were, they should be able to connect the dots between two of the Avatar's companions, some of the chosen few who ended the One Hundred Year War.

Her presence suddenly made sense, and he realised who his guard was going to be for the next few weeks. The knowledge made his stomach clench painfully.

"Sokka!" Toph gathered up enthusiasm that only he knew wasn't genuine.

He played along, shaking himself out of his stupor. "You look wonderful, Si Fu, what are you doing in town?" Enunciating clearly, so everybody might hear their conversation.

"The meat here is amazing. I have business to attend to. But it's mostly the meat." She laughed, and although he knew it was false, he yearned to hear more of it, it was like chiming bells, and it sent shivers down his spine. "Come," she gestured toward a quiet corridor, "we have so much to catch up on."

They walked together, side by side, painted smiles upon their lips.

Once they reached the corridor, they bee lined for the nearest empty room. It ended up being a study, a large fire place that was already lit warmed two massive leather sofa chairs. The room was filled with oak furniture and old books, it was beautiful, but since Toph couldn't appreciate it in the same way, she simply dropped herself into the comfortable seat nearest the warm fire.

She pulled herself up into a cross legged position, her artificial smile dropping into her trademark smirk. Sokka could see weariness and discomfort behind it though. There seemed to be no end to the masks his old friend wore these days.

He found himself studying her, looking for every minute difference that had come out in the decade since he'd seen her last. Her face had lost any puppy fat it had, her cheekbones were more defined and her eyes had grown long lashes, feminine despite her predisposition for the bare practicality. She'd grown into a tall and curvaceous young woman, being little more than a pre-teen the last time they'd met. She was now in her early twenties, and her age showed in the way she held herself, the way she spoke, but mostly in the way she looked, she was completely different, and yet exactly the same.

They sat in silence for a while, but soon Toph took a deep breath, gathering herself. "Down to business. Where are you planning on staying for the next few weeks?"

He had had every intention of staying right at home, but with the fresh knowledge of his company, he'd thought that he'd be better off avoiding the personal place.

"The Royal Republic Hotel, I guess," He internally cringed at the price range he was looking at, but felt an uncontrollable desire to impress her.

She raised an eyebrow silently before curtly nodding,

Toph could feel his heartbeat pick up it's pace as they sat in silence. Eventually she spoke, and they began discussing the arrangements for the next few weeks. He wouldn't be living at his home, something she was thankful for.

She could feel in his vibrations that he was taller and broader than he was as a kid, although by the end of their friendship he had become somewhat more bulky than the gangly boy she'd first met, he was still just that. A boy.

He was a man now, she could hear it in his voice, feel it in the way he moved, she'd bet he even had facial hair now. But he wasn't the only one who'd grown. She was a woman, it wasn't just her body that had undergone changes, she felt different, thought differently.

She used to feel that aggression was the best way to fix problems, it was a direct attack on her parent's docile upbringing, but now she'd lived, breathed and bathed in freedom, she felt calmer. Make no mistake, she still felt that being bold and direct was the best course of action, but she no longer felt the need to be so abrasive. Which is why, ten years ago she might have punched Sokka for how they parted, she saw that it was actually more effective to let his emotions punish him himself.

In the end they'd sorted out a game plan for the next few weeks. It mostly consisted of going through his "daily routine" without causing suspicion of Toph's presence.

They were walking into town from the hotel. The cobbled streets were clean with the morning aftermath of a spring rain. There was a brisk chill in the air, but the sun was rising and blossom trees scattered their petals across the road. They'd been drifting into Toph's hair, and she walked along without realising, until she was sprinkled with their vibrant colour.

She had been with him for three days, _Three days. _Although she had changed into more casual clothes, he still couldn't keep his eyes off her, and counted his blessings that she didn't notice how many times he'd look her way. Her eyes crinkled with a smile when she heard noises that he usually took for granted, like birdsong, or the rustling of trees. Unfortunately, she'd soon remember her company, and though she didn't drop it completely, her smile took on more of a pained presence, her eyes sobering.

Toph hadn't said much about her personal life, she rarely said anything, actually. She had her guard up, and he didn't blame her for it.

He was pulled out of his inner thought by the bustle of the market that they'd entered. Spices and smells filled the air, and children played with balls and bending; he could see a group of three children that were playing a game that made his heart swell. It needed three players, a water bender, earth bender and a fire bender to play it properly, and the sight of the three children without a care in the world, not raised in an era of hate made him feel hopeful for his cause, it reminded him that his sacrifices had merit.

They reached his favourite stall. It was run by a little old lady called Fauna, and she welcomed him upon his approach. "Sokka! How nice to see you!" he smiled warmly, "The usual, I take it? Oh- and who's this?"

He nodded gratefully, accepting the basket she routinely assembled. "This is Toph Bei Fong."

Fauna's eyes widened, although they might not be recognised off-hand, their names were almost certain to get anyone's attention. Toph smiled, "Your stall smells wonderful, forgive me my blindness, but what is in the basket you gave Sokka?"

Sokka held his breath. He'd forgotten the reason he'd begun buying from her, promting his gardening hobby; what first caught his attention at her small stall. "Of course, my dear. It is an honour to meet you, by the by. I gave him his usual, some potting plants for his garden, dryons, callys, mylapes and the like. Other than them, just some feed and extra compost."

He breathed a silent sigh of relief. But then Toph spoke. "Oh. I can smell the dryons and the others, but there's," she paused to sniff the air, tweaking her nose and smiling, "something else."

He wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole. Fauna smiled and nodded in understanding. "Oh yes. That is the bandit flower. It's a small grey thing, not much colour in it at all, but it has some beautifully shaped petals, and it's smell is something magical." She paused, glancing at her mortified customer, who was pursing his lips and trying to telepathically prevent her from saying another word. "First thing you ever bought from me, if I remember right," she seemed to nod to herself, "bought one every week since when he comes down to the market." Her voice was filled with a nostalgic pride, and Sokka's face was blushing furiously red.

As they left the stall, Sokka hoped with all his might that she wouldn't say a word. Perhaps he should have been careful for what he wished for, because as she went at last to open her mouth, an explosion filled the morning with fire and smoke, and deafening the two of them for a few crucial minutes.


	3. Aftermath

Toph immediately kicked into guardian mode, grabbing Sokka's arm in the thick smoke and throwing him under a nearby stall, he tried to get back up again, but she secured his wrists to the floor, she had to be sure he was safe, and knew his instinct was to get involved. She could feel he air had become engulfed in dirt and smoke, but she didn't bother to clear it with her bending. She had the advantage now, it was everyone _else_ who was blind now.

She felt them almost immediately, the two men who moved cautiously, calmly and with purpose amidst the chaos.

Crumbling the floor beneath their feet, she swept into action. Toph flung herself toward them. One of them struggled to bring himself back above ground, but before he could wriggle more than his head, she grabbed him by the shirt, shoving him deeper into the earth.

She underestimated him, though, and without warning, he burst back out of the ground, aiming a fist at her face. Apparently she was visible at this distance to him. Ducking and swerving from his strike, she swept around and grasped his arm as it fell short of it's target. She felt the metal bracelet that adorned it and smiled, crushing it in her hand and breaking his wrist at the same time.

The man screamed in agony, swaying with the pain, but before she could knock him out, a blast of fire came from behind her, setting the clothes on her back on alight.

She gasped, feeling for a puddle left by the last evening's shower. When she found one, she threw the soaking dirt from beneath it onto her clothes, extinguishing the flames. As soon as she did so, she turned on the fire bender, punching a rock into his mouth, and hearing the satisfying _crack_ as it smacked into his jaw. Immediately, she kicked a column of earth into his groin and, breaking rods off of a nearby cast iron fence, she bent them into U shapes and pinned him against a nearby building, he dropped something, presumably a weapon, and his bending was disarmed for the time being.

The man whose wrist she'd broken began limping away, grasping at the broken bone, and she would have emancipated him completely, but for the few soldiers that came onto the scene. They saw and apparently recognised him as a known anarchist, apprehending him without question and bringing down the smoke screen. They caught sight of the fire bender, and went to arrest him too. Oddly, she realised, he hadn't used fire bending during their fight except that first attack. Something about it seemed strange, but she shook it off.

She was distracted by the realisation that the other earth bender had disappeared during the confrontation with his friends, and her heart stopped for a second as she felt for Sokka, but he was still there. The other bender was nowhere in sight.

As people could see again, and the threats were neutralised, Toph slipped back into "just-friend,-totally-not-bodyguard" mode. Yelling for Sokka in a concerned way while rushing to his side.

Breaking through the daze of confusion was a deep scream of frustration, and she was surprised to "see" Dekan strike a wall. It dawned upon her that she might have not been the only one confronted during the explosion. Dekan was alone, she could feel him stumbling, his usual sure-foot faltering, and confirmed that he'd definitely had an attacker himself. That's it. Dekan was alone. Zhan was nowhere in sight, and she realised that the chaotic scene may not have been for Sokka's benefit.

Toph grasped Sokka's arm in a manner that might have seemed concerned if you weren't on the receiving end of the death grip. She tore towards Dekan, bending the earth beneath his feet and just as he was about to tear up his fist some more, so that he was suddenly facing her.

She made an almost interceptable movement with her head, indicating the nearby taven, and felt his slight nod in response.

As they sat down in the small establishment, and Dekan followed in close behind.

"What happened?" She asked simply.

"They came out of nowhere! I couldn't see anything, and one got the upper hand on me. We fought, but before the smoke cleared, another one had appeared and cleared off with Zhan!" He groaned. It was tough to lose a charge. Especially this soon.

"We'll find him, Dek." Her voice softened, and she put a hand on his.

Sokka noticed the exchange, and realised that they'd known each other before they came to Republic City. He was overcome with an unexpected jealously at this man who Toph obviously held in esteem, or maybe more.

Dekan nodded in response to the sentiment, and took a deep breath. Toph smiled, "Do you remember anything odd, anything that would give us a clue to where they've gone?"

He squeezed his eyes shut, then they shot open, "There was a cart, pulled by ostridge horses, it was gone when the smoke cleared."

Toph felt deflated, that could have just as easily been a frightened local, but it was something. "What road was it on?"

"It was on the north west track, I think it was the one that leads to the farms up in the fishing district."

Toph nodded. At least it could be something. Something to keep at bay the engulfing anxiety. If she was honest with herself, she hadn't really expected much action on this mission, it was politics, after all. She'd taken the job for the principle of the thing, and admittedly for another reason. Yet now that the fight was here, she felt the seriousness of the situation engulf her. If they wanted peace, they needed Zhan, they needed him for the bill. Moreover, his abduction could stir up a lot of trouble, especially with fire-benders, responding with the other benders in kind.

She really didn't feel like looking at an all out rebellion.


End file.
